


Brendon's Look

by whatfandom



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Smut, undescribed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon always makes this look on stage, Ryan finds out why it turns him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brendon's Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketray/gifts).



Brendon always had this… This _look_ whenever he did anything musically. It was simply a look of pure seduction (well, it always worked on me). It wasn’t until the first time we were fucking when I saw that same look on his face. I stopped mid thrust and gawked at him, a smile playing at my parted lips. 

“Ryan!” He whined, pushing his hips back. “God, you fucking-” but I was laughing and he opened his eyes. “Ryan, what the fuck?” He gave me the most frustrated, confused face ever. 

“You!” I laughed, panting for breath I was laughing so hard. He made this “the fuck?” gesture. 

“Oh, my god. Brendon!” 

“The fuck, asshole?” He huffed. “Literally either get your dick out of my ass or stop laughing-” I only laughed harder at how frustrated he was getting. 

“God- god, no. Fuck, I’m sorry.” He laughed out in uneven breaths. “Your _face_ , B.” 

Brendon huffed again. “Yeah, what about it?” 

“You- you, Bren. Oh, my god. You make that same face _every time_ we do music stuff. You look _exactly_ like someone is fucking you. I- I’m sorry.” I said, not meaning the apology, but it seemed to mollify Brendon slightly, even if I was laughing. 

“Okay, but how do you know I make that face _every time_?” 

“Because I watch you. Every night. You always look fucking sexy. And now I fucking know _why_.” 

“Oh, my god, you loser. How about.. You shut the fuck up and _make me_ make that face you apparently love so much.” He smirked, digging his nails into my back and gasping as I pushed fully into him again. So, I did just that; I watched his face the whole time, just like I do on stage.


End file.
